fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Dyammo-Cert Guard
Background The 2nd are the last regiment of the two on the Dyammo-Cert world. Unlike the first these guys (Woman do not serve in the 2nd) will fight till the last man and even charge a far superior enemy and 40% of the time come out the other side. Numerous times has the 2nd come close to destruction under General Lee Blighter but it never has. The regiment trusts and relies on their General because of his way to stop mutiny, taint and other things which usually end in a commisar killing them. The second are a mechanized and have 500,000 men. And are spilt the same way the first is but platoons will have either two chimeras or one crusader. The crusader may be a Vakerian vehicle but it's use is sometimes spread around the Merilian sector. Equipment, Training and special units The 2nd uses the same gear as the first and some of the weaponry of the Merilian Guard. Training The 2nd do some of the toughest training to fight for many millennia combining many special forces since time began this includes. Intuition to the 2nd: This is a four month course where the recruit are tested physically and mentally. Selection: Even after intuition the surviving recruits go on a six month training excersise in a old abandoned city and the forests on a small world orbiting Dyammo-Cert which is yet to be colonised. This includes live fire exercises, drop training and finally vehicle acquaintance since all in the 2nd have to drive at least a chimera. The finale of their training is, The Exam: The Exam sends every man to suirvive in the forest and the city without any help from any already trained. The recruits now have to hunt and kill to make it. This training only lasts a few weeks the biggest being two and a half months long. The recruits are monitored and the exam is stopped when twenty suirvive out of maybe one hundred to two hundred men. Special Units The 2nd as a result of their training is very good at their job as alien killers but sometimes in their training some are better then others at things like: Sabotage, espionage (Not often needed in guard but the 2nd are often used to find chaos corruption within governments) drop regiment even though the 2nd is mechanized they have a company which secure landing zones via drop and finally vehicle control. Commando These men are highly equipped with, satchel charges, cam cloaks and even a silenced autogun and snipers. These are the toughest men who either sneak behind enemy lines or are dropped there via grav chutes or Valkiryes. Spies Not often used in combat but are handy in assassination of corrupted government officials, a chaos cult cell gang and other place around that sort of job. Spies are often hired by the Inquisition and those who leave the guard are often highly sought after as a mercenary. Drop Guard These do exactly what's said drop, secure, hold and wait for the rest of the regiment to land. They don't have any vehicles dropped with them but a lot of heavy weapons. Vehicle Control Since all men in the 2nd are trained to use a vehicle, vehicle control are those which are better at doing it then any one else some of them being known to do crazy things in their vehicles. The vehicles under men who are part of the Vehicle control will have their hull, turret and hatches painted with yellow stripes to show the difference. Notable men General Lee Blighter: Lee is the regimental commander and is fairly young considering how old some generals are. Lee is fifty-five and still leads from the front. He's been in the 2nd since he was six-teen and joined as a captain because of his father who was a colonel, he got his rank by heritage, many men thought he was a wimp and wouldn't suirvive the first battle but he proved them wrong and in his service to the guard he has been to over three-hundred battles. Captain Thaiger Fry Thaiger is the platoon commander of the 4th company 6th platoon commandos. He is an old war dog with over two-thousand confirmed kills and many more un-confirmed. He has been at nearly all of the great battles of the 2nd from his generation. He is a master survival expert and could also be a cannibal for the long times he spends behind enemy lines. The Inquisition has often deemed him heretical but Thaiger has proved them wrong. Despite the fact his melee weapon is a blade of a Eldar Warlock. The Crew of the Chimera 'Dynamite Dyammo' This Chimera has been in the 2nd since it was founded many years ago and possibly long before that. It's crew are the best and only the best men of the Vehicle control get to ride her (pun intended) the current crew are. Sergeant Fore Frekx: Commander Corporal Tim Der: Gunner And Corporal Jorge Hyro:Loader Quotes By: "Fuck you orks" -anonymous 2nd drop guard "Hey...Hey....your dead" -2nd commando- About: (Feel free to add you're own) Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Commisar Wadders